1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting assistance devices and more particularly pertains to a new apparatus for assisting a hunter from a supine to a seated position to facilitate hunting by persons who find it difficult to raise themselves up from a supine position to fire a gun at the quarry of the hunt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunting various types of wildlife, such as waterfowl, is sometimes conducted by a hunter lying on his or her back in a supine position in a field, waiting for the quarry of the hunt to approach or fly over the hunter. The hunter will typically raise his or her torso into a raised position, so that the user is sitting, in order to fire a firearm.
However, people with limited flexibility or mobility can find movement from the supine to sitting position to be difficult under any circumstances, and then to accomplish this in a relatively quick manner can be virtually impossible. Since persons who develop such an impairment may desire to begin or continue to hunt in this manner, it is believed that there is a need for an apparatus that assists the hunter in moving from a supine position to a sitting position.